Hold onto both
by InaraGranger
Summary: DG has a request for Glitch, something that she needs him to try.


"Hey, Glitch. Are you going somewhere, or do you have a few minutes?", DG asked nervously. She stood in front of him, smiling.

He just stood there staring at her until he realized with a start that she had spoken. Her words finally sunk in and he blushed in embarrassment.

"No, DG, I have plenty of time. There's not much around here for a brainless former adviser to do, you know. I think they just keep me around for my good looks, heh heh.". There was an awkward pause, and he rushed on to cover the silence. "Actually, do you want to go for a walk? I was thinking about heading down into the gardens this evening."

DG nodded, and took the arm that he offered her. As they made their way out of the room and down to the garden, they were both concentrating hard on keeping their breathing normal and steady.

"How did your conference with the alchemists go?" DG asked, trying to work the events of the next few days into the conversation gently.

"Oh, it was great! I didn't really do much, you know, just stood there and let Raw use me as a human antennae. It was Ambrose they needed to talk to, not me." Glitch shook his head sadly, remembering a time when people came to him for help and advice.

DG paused, wondering how she could continue without it seeming like she didn't care about his sadness. "You know, Glitch, I really meant it when I said you were the smartest person I know. Do you remember that, before we went into the tower to face the witch?"

He nodded, giving her a quick, boyish smile, before she continued.

"You have been by my side since I stepped foot back into the O.Z., and I just wanted you to know that I'll be by your side during all of your hard times too. No matter what happens."

"Thanks, DG. I know that you know that I know that I'm not as great a friend as I could be."

He paused in confusion._ What? Where was I? Oh yeah. "_I'll be better after this surgery, and then maybe...maybe we'll be better friends. You can't have much use for me in the state I'm in, and this Ambrose guy will be a much better friend, I'm sure."

_This is not going the way I planned at all, _DG thought. _How can he feel this way?_

"Glitch, you're my best friend the way you are already. If you aren't of any use to me, why am I always thinking of you, huh? Why do I spend all of my time thinking of what you're doing? Explain that to me. I love you the way you are!" _Oh crap. Did that come out? Maybe he didn't notice..._

Glitch's head snapped up at her words. _Love? Did she say love? _"You...you love me? Me? The man without his marbles? Sure, doll! You're just saying that to make me feel better, but thanks."

DG stared at him in disbelief. They had stopped walking and were currently standing in the middle of one of the many garden paths.

"You don't believe me? Glitch, you are my best friend, but here's the thing...on top of that...there's...well...Glitch, I think I'm in love with you. And I mean really in love, not just friend love"._ There, I said it. I just came right out and said it. Here we go._

She watched anxiously to see his reaction, and as she looked, she could see him trying to work out her meaning, and what his response should be.

Finally, he looked up and smiled at her. The light in his eyes was blinding as he gazed at her in wonder. Her words had sunk in. He took her hands before responding quietly, " I love you too, DG. But you don't have to do this now. You'll love Ambrose so much more, he'll be so much better for you. That's why I've been so anxious to get this surgery done with. I want to be better for you. It's bad enough that I have to deal with myself and my crazy misfiring synapses. I don't want you to have to deal with it too."

She leaned in and hugged him, shaking her head as she came into contact with his neck. "That's where you're wrong, mister. You may not have had a choice in the matter, but guess what? You're voice is the one in my head 24/7. Yours, not Ambrose's. Your opinions and your thoughts are the ones that get me through the days. And I wouldn't have it any other way. After your surgery, you'll be different, yes, but I wanted you to know that I don't want you to just give up Glitch. Try to hold onto both, okay?


End file.
